The present invention relates to a packaging and retail display article, and more particularly to a packaging and retail display article for displaying tie-down assemblies.
Typical tie-down assemblies consist of a rope, cord, line, or webbing strap with fasteners, such as hooks, at either end that attach to fixed points, and a tensioning mechanism, such as a ratchet assembly for imparting tension to the rope, cord, line or strap to secure a load in place. Other types of tie-down assemblies include ropes, cords, lines or straps that are themselves elastic and that can be pulled taut to secure a load under tension. These tie-down assemblies can vary in size and load-bearing capability and therefore can be used to secure both heavy and lighter weight loads. Tie-down assemblies are used, for example, in the hauling and transport of cargo and freight, as well as for securing gear for activities such as camping or boating or other marine applications. Tie-down assemblies are routinely packaged for shipment and display in disposable transparent plastic packages or containers. Common forms of packaging include a pre-formed transparent plastic piece configured to correspond to the shape of the packaged article adhered to a cardboard backing, or a pair of pre-formed transparent plastic pieces configured to correspond to the shape of the packaged article that snap-fit or are welded together along their periphery. These packaging materials have no utility other than for display purposes, and therefore, once a customer purchases the tie-down assembly, the packaging materials are discarded as refuse.
At the same time, users of tie-down assemblies have a need for accessories that aid the user in the use and storage of the tie-down assembly. For example, there is a desire to maintain the tension straps or cords at a fixed position on the load itself and to prevent movement of the tension straps or cords. Articles that provide guide slots for orienting the tension straps or lines and maintaining the tension straps or lines in place are therefore useful when using a tie-down assembly to secure a load. Also, the tension imparted on the secured load by the tensioned straps or cords can sometimes cause damage to edges of the load. Articles that provide protection to edges of loads by distributing the force imparted by the tensioning strap or cord across a broader surface area of the secured load are useful in avoiding or minimizing damage to the load edge.
Therefore, there would be an environmental benefit to providing a packaging article for tie-down assemblies that was recyclable for secondary uses, and there would be a further benefit for a consumer to provide for a packaging material that had utility in the use of the purchased tie-down assembly during the lifespan of the tie-down assembly.
The present invention is a corner mount package assembly for securing a load having a right angle edge, the assembly including a substantially L-shaped frame having inner and outer surfaces, wherein the inner surface has a pair of surface portions oriented approximately 90xc2x0 from each other and the outer surface has a pair of surface portions oriented approximately 270xc2x0 from each other, a tie-down assembly that includes a flexible strap and is removably attached to the inner surface of the frame, a loop or hook extending from a top edge of the frame, and opposing guide members extending up from the outer surface and along first and second side edges of the outer surface, wherein the opposing guide members define a channel that extends along the pair of outer surface portions. The L-shaped inner surface is adapted to be positioned over the right angle edge of the load and the channel is adapted to receive the strap once the tie-down assembly is removed from the inner surface of the frame.
In another aspect of the present invention, a corner mount package assembly for securing a load having a right angle edge includes a substantially L-shaped frame and a tie-down assembly. The L-shaped frame includes a generally planar first frame portion having top and bottom edges, first and second side edges, and first and second surfaces, and a generally planar second frame portion having top and bottom edges, first and second side edges, and first and second surfaces. The first frame portion bottom edge is joined to the second frame portion top edge so that the first surfaces of the first and second frame portions are oriented approximately 90xc2x0 from each other to form a substantially L-shaped inner surface, and so that the second surfaces of the first and second frame portions are oriented approximately 270xc2x0 from each other to form a substantially L-shaped outer surface. The tie-down assembly includes a flexible strap and is removably attached to the inner surface of the frame. A loop or hook extends from the top edge of the first frame portion. Opposing guide members extend up from the outer surface and along the first and second side edges of the first and second frame portions. The opposing guide members define a channel that extends along the outer surface. The L-shaped inner surface is adapted to be positioned over the right angle edge of the load and the channel is adapted to receive the strap once the tie-down assembly is removed from the inner surface of the frame.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent by a review of the specification, claims and appended figures.